


Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: The Series, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a matter of debate, at Watcher Headquarters, whether Immortals were a type of mutant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDG/gifts).



Joe had been expecting a letter from the VA about his new prosthetics. So he ripped the envelope open without a second thought, and was more than a little surprised when a check fell out. He'd been named as recipient of the death benefits of a Sergeant Matthew Lyman, recently killed in the line of duty with the Department of Domestic Security and Defense.

He'd never heard of the man, and didn't much want anything to do with the trigger-happy bastards who'd made the 'mutant problem' their business. It was a matter of debate, at Watcher Headquarters, whether Immortals were a type of mutant. Joe personally thought not – mutants were born of human parents, and every Immortal they'd ever tracked was a foundling. But the recent panic about mutants had made keeping the existence of Immortals and the Game secret a whole hell of a lot harder recently.

The Watchers had backdoors into most government agencies, and the DDSD was no exception. Within a few minutes, Joe had pulled up Sergeant Lyman's file. He glanced at the [file photo](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelmovies/images/e/e6/Lyman2-X2.png/revision/latest?cb=20140116064830) and snorted.

Good of Methos to let Joe know what he'd been up to. _Quis custodiet ipsos custodes_? The world's oldest man, apparently. But since he was officially KIA now, Joe just might have to start keeping an eye on those sons-of-bitches.


End file.
